


Cuddly?

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity





	Cuddly?

**“Deadlock**. _Do you mind?”_ Ratchet ground out for the third time in the last hour.

The big lug of a stealth craft behind him dropped his purr a few decibels to hum inquisitively, but the arms firmly wrapped around Ratchet’s comparatively tiny form did not move. _And nor did the incessant nuzzling cease._

 ** _“DEADLOCK!”_** He snapped finally, and the Decepticon huffed petulantly.

 _“What?”_ he answered snappishly and finally pulled back so that Ratchet was able to turn and glare up at his lover.

 _“You. Are. Being. **A nuisance**.”_ Ratchet reiterated and turned back to the console he was working at.

Deadlock snorted, “I’m being _affectionate_. You know? That thing you do when _you **love someone** who you don’t get to see **all fraggin day**?_ Who then proceeds to **_bring work home_** that he _really could have let **someone else** handle?”_

Ratchet sighed in irritation, _“That’s nice,_ but I **didn’t** leave the work for someone else, so I’m **not** going to be tolerant of distractions right now.”

Ratchet flinched the moment the words left his own mouth, before he even felt Deadlock’s field retreat and heard the painfully fake laugh as the Decepticon pulled away.

“I thought you Autobots were supposed to be slaggin cuddly. Whatever, I’m sure there are better things I could be **_wasting my time on_**.” Deadlock’s voice may have been cheery, but that only made the words sting more.

Ratchet didn’t make any move to stop Deadlock from leaving, didn’t utter a sound, optics glazed as he listened to the door to their shared apartment slide shut.

 _This is it._ he thought to himself, _He won’t come back this time._

He didn’t continue working, he moved to the berthroom, sat, and stared off into space. He didn’t fuel, he didn’t sleep; he replayed memories, before, during, and after the war. He didn’t notice when tears dripped off his chin and onto his trembling servos. Didn’t notice another presence in the room.

Until of course said presence swaddled him in a thick blanket without warning and shoved a warm cube of energon into his hands.

Ratchet spluttered and gripped the cube tightly staring wide opticed at Deadlock as he settled back on the berth with the ridiculous medic held close.

And beside the unfathomable levels of relief rose his indignity at being _swaddled_ and held like a new spark, but before Ratchet could even begin to argue Deadlock gave him a very pointed look.

“Shut the frag up. Fuel. And let me hold you.” He growled decisively, but only really settled in once Ratchet’s field leveled out in resignation and he began drinking quietly.

Ratchet’s audials filled with the soft purr of Deadlock’s engine again as the Decepticon’s field lapped at his own in soothing waves of affection and reassurance he felt he didn’t deserve. Then he thought back…

“Who told you Autobots were cuddly?” He squinted up at the bigger mech in confusion.

Deadlock seemed to genuinely need to think about that question, “Dunno, actually…I just assumed I guess. Cus we are? Cons I mean. Uh…not that, I guess most of you Bots would know that.”

Ratchet deadpanned.

Deadlock raised an optical ridge, “What?”

“Decepticons.”

“Yeeaaah?”

_“Cuddly.”_

“…Y-yeah? Well I mean, maybe cuddly ain’t the right word. Slag I dunno, Just, kinda, physical? I mean, a lotta the other Cons I been around are pretty fraggin cuddly in my opinion. Given they’re comfortable enough round you to show that side. It’s, you know, a trust thing. You don’t just go around slaggin barin yur spark to someone cus it feels good, and you don’t just share a berth or drape yahself all over some mech, y’know? But cus of that when you have someone you know you can trust you just kinda…go wild? Touch starvation, ‘n all that.”

Ratchet was trying to absorb that rather odd bit of information when Deadlock tilted his chin up, “So next time you think I ain’t comin back? Remember that you’re one of the few mecha I’ve ever bared my spark to. I know in Bot society the meaning behind that has gotten a bit slagging lost….” He smirked and leaned in to whisper, _“But you’re stuck with my nuisance of an aft.”_

Ratchet frowned, “You’re not a nuisance…” his lip quirked slightly in amusement, _“but you are a brat.”_

Deadlock blinked before bursting into his dorky, _snorting_ , **genuine** laugh, **_“BITCH I’m older than you!”_**

Deadlock smooshed their faces together as he cackled and Ratchet grinned, “So? That doesn’t mean you can’t be a brat. Have you met Starscream?”

That created a whole new string of absolute hollering, because apparently all you ever had to do to get a Decepticon’s approval was insult Starscream.

_Lucky for Ratchet he’s got a lot more than just approval._


End file.
